Until Dawn
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: Sasuke telah menunggu hari dimana ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Ino setelah membalaskan dendamnya. Ia dihadapkan dua pilihan, menghancurkan Konoha atau tidak. Ino, di lain pihak, bertugas menginterogasinya untuk menentukan Sasuke 'aman' atau tidak. Ia hanya diberikan waktu sampai fajar untuk menangani Sasuke. Warn: Semi-canon, OOC, gaje. 3-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Until Dawn**

(Part 1)

By Itou kyuu-chan

3-shot

Semi canon, SasuIno

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan _dia_."

Yamanaka Ino mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian dari balik pintu, gerakannya yang hendak memutar kenop pintu terhenti begitu saja. Siapa yang Sasuke maksud? Sakura? Naruto sedang berada di dalam sana bersama Sasuke, tidak mungkin Naruto yang dimaksud. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Ino membuka kenop pintu, perlahan ia berjalan masuk ketika ketiga orang di dalam(Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke) serentak memandang ke arahnya.

"Tsunade-sama menyuruhku menginterogasinya," kata Ino, memandang ke arah Naruto. Ia tidak ingin menatap ke arah Uchiha. Alasan pertama adalah ia tidak boleh terkena genjutsunya, dan alasan kedua adalah Ino takut rasa suka yang ia miliki saat masih kecil muncul kembali ke permukaan. Dan demikian, ia tidak akan bisa mengorek apapun dari pria itu.

"Haruskah kita meninggalkan kalian?" Naruto bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mengutarakan pertanyaan itu untuk 'Ino', tapi entah bagaimana Ino tidak merasa Naruto sedang bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau bisa tinggal jika ingin."

"Biarkan Ino fokus, Naruto," kata Kakashi. Setelah berkata begitu dengan santainya, ia berjalan keluar ruangan, berhenti di ambang pintu untuk menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang seolah tersenyum. "Setelah kau keluar dari sini, aku pasti akan mentraktir makanan apapun yang kau mau, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, Ino melihat dari ujung matanya. Kemudian setelah Kakashi sudah tidak terlihat, kini giliran Naruto yang berdiri. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, dengan tatapan yang serius. "Kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu pada Ino-chan—,"

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Aku tidak mungkin melukai_nya_," potong Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mengangguk, berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kini hanya mereka berdua di ruangan. Ino berusaha untuk fokus dalam mengorek informasi dari Sasuke, duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia dapat merasakan Sasuke begitu rileks di hadapannya. Dengan ragu, Ino menatap ke wajah tampan itu. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tua dari saat ujian genin waktu itu, tapi juga jauh lebih tampan. Rambut hitamnya masih aneh seperti dulu tapi tetap keren, dan terlihat lembut bahkan. Ketika mata hitam itu mengkap tatapannya, Ino memalingkan wajah dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, mari mulai, Sasuke-san," Ino menghela napas.

"Kun," Sasuke berkata.

Ino menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Maaf?"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, dan sialnya sangat menawan bagi Ino. "Kau biasa memanggilku Sasuke-kun," katanya dengan angkuh seperti biasa.

Ino berusaha tidak terganggu dengan itu, ia menunduk dan melihat file yang dibawanya. "Kau mencoba menghancurkan Konoha, benar?"

"Tadinya, ya."

"Apa yang merubah pikiranmu?" Ino bersandar pada kursi, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin terlihat _professional_ di depan Sasuke. Ia ingin menunjukkan seberapa jauh ia telah berkembang, dari _fangirl_ lemah hingga kunoichi berbakat. Ino merasa puas karena sepertinya gerakan itu berhasil, Sasuke tidak lagi menampakkan senyum angkuh, pria itu menatapnya serius.

Merasa lebih berkuasa, Ino tersenyum puas. "Apa yang merubah pikiranmu, Sasuke-san? Tidakkah kau ingin membalaskan dendam Uchiha Itachi?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit, membuat Ino terkejut. Dengan cepat, Ino menampakkan senyum angkuh. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak akan menghancurkan Konoha."

Ino berdiri dari kursinya. "Tapi kau bilang—,"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam namun senyum menjengkelkan itu masih melekat. "Sekarang aku menimbangkannya."

Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia duduk kembali di kursinya, meremas kertas yang dipegang. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi, mencoba menganalisis gerak-gerik pria itu. "Kau tahu aku bisa masuk ke dalam pikiranmu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Tidak ada gunanya kau berbelit-belit. Jawab saja pertanyaanku dengan ringkas."

Senyum Sasuke melebar. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk saja?"

Ino hanya diam menatapnya. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa ia tidak melakukan itu. Yang pertama, ia tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk melihat kenangan yang lain, karena jauh di dalam dirinya ia masih peduli dengan Sasuke. Kedua, ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya merasa simpati begitu melihat ke dalam pikiran Sasuke. Ketiga, ia takut ia ketika kedua hal itu terjadi, ia akan kembali menjadi _fangirl_ bodohnya yang rela melakukan apapun.

"Kau takut," Sasuke mengejek. Pria itu sukses membaca pikirannya. Apakah Ino terlalu mudah untuk dibaca? Tidak. Ino sudah sangat ahli di bidang ini, itu artinya Sasuke juga ahli dalam melakukan ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke memprovokasinya.

"Kau sedang mempertimbangkan untuk tidak menghancurkan Konoha. Oh, itu pernyataan yang buruk asal kau tahu. Kami bisa menganggapmu sebagai ancaman saat ini juga, dan kau bisa mati, Sasuke-san," Ino tersenyum.

"Naruto tidak akan membiarkanku mati," kata Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

Naruto, masih dengan pandangan idealnya, selalu percaya bahwa Sasuke tidak berniat jahat. Selalu percaya bahwa suatu saat pria itu akan kembali ke Konoha, berjuang bersama sebagai shinobi Konoha. Dan sebagai teman Naruto, dan orang yang pernah mencintai Sasuke, Ino juga selalu berpikir demikian, dan sial, ia juga masih berharap Sasuke kembali normal. Tapi tugasnya sekarang, adalah memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar aman, ia harus mencari tahu motif tersembunyi pria itu(jika ada).

"Dan kau juga," kata Sasuke dengan suara berat. Ino menarik napas. "… kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati, Ino," lanjut Sasuke.

Panggilan itu membuat darah Ino berdesir. Ino memejamkan matanya.

Ino. Ino._ Ino._

Sasuke memanggil namanya. Sasuke—.

Ino membuka matanya kembali. "Apa yang menjadi pertimbanganmu?"

Sasuke memberikan Ino tatapan normal, tanpa keangkuhan, tanpa kebencian, tanpa humor, hanya… Sasuke. Dan bahkan ia tidak tersenyum angkuh seperti yang dari tadi ditunjukkannya. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan diri ke arah meja, sehingga jarak keduanya menjadi beberapa centi semakin dekat.

"Kau."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Chapter ini hanya sebagai prolog. Chapter selanjutkan bakal panjanggg. Terima kasih telah membaca, mohon dukungan dari kalian ya. Karena reviews yang membangun dari kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Until Dawn**

(part 2)

By Itou kyuu-chan

3-shot

Semi canon, SasuIno

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"Aku?" Ino hampir tertawa mendengarnya.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal jenius tidak mungkin mencoba membohonginya dengan tipuan rendahan semacam itu, kan?

Ino menyelipkan poni pirangnya ke belakang telinga, di saat yang sama ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Kini jarak mereka jauh lebih dekat, dan Ino bisa melihat secara jelas wajah pria itu. Wajah pria itu nampak sangat jujur sehingga Ino memutuskan bahwa Sasuke adalah pembohong yang sangat ulung. "Jadi ada apa denganku? Kau menyukaiku? Itukah alasanmu mempertimbangkan untuk tidak menghancurkan Konoha?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dengan ekspresi serius.

Ino menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi. "Jangan membohongiku. Seperti yang kubilang, aku bisa langsung masuk ke dalam pikiranmu sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak sedang menipu."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke tidak berbohong… kah?

Ino berdiri dari kursinya, menapakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, tubuhnya condong ke arah pria itu. Ia berharap Sasuke mendapat pesannya untuk tidak bermain-main, karena _ia_ lah yang sedang serius di sini. "Lalu?" Tanya Ino penuh penekanan.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Ino yang berada di atasnya. Masih saja, mata itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang mengatakan kejujuran.

"Jutsu-mu. Aku membutuhkannya," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Ino tertawa keras. "Jutsu-ku? Mau kau apakan? Memintaku untuk bekerja sama denganmu? Oh, ada seseorang yang ingin kau cek isi pikirannya?"

"Kemampuan kembali ke masa lalu."

"Kau melantur, Sasuke. Tidak ada jutsu seperti itu." Ino menegakkan tubuh, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada. Dan kau menamainya _Time Jumping Technique_." Sasuke terdengar sangat gila. Ino tidak mempercayainya sama sekali. Pria itu terlalu ahli dalam mengarang. Atau mungkin ia melukai kepalanya saat bertempur dan menjadi gila?

Ia menatap mata Sasuke untuk waktu yang lama.

"Masih ada waktu sampai fajar. Tolong renungkan kembali untuk tidak bermain-main, Sasuke." Ino meninggalkan ruangan tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

Meskipun ia tidak percaya, Ino tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan jutsu yang dimaksud Sasuke. Time Jumping Technique, nama yang sangat memalukan. Jika itu jutsu miliknya sendiri, Ino tidak mungkin memberikan nama sejelek itu. Tidak, tidak ada jutsu seperti itu. Sasuke hanya mencoba membuatnya gila, dan ia tidak boleh terprovokasi.

Berjalan menuju rumahnya, Ino mendapati ayahnya, Inoichi, berada di depan toko bunga mereka. Langit sudah berubah kemerahan, sudah waktunya mereka memasukkan bunga-bunga mereka ke dalam dan menutup toko. Ino dengan cepat langsung bergerak membantu ayahnya.

"Oh, hime. Kau sudah selesai menginterogasi bocah Uchiha itu?!" Tanya Inoichi, syok. Ino menggeleng dengan senyuman. "Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak, tou-chan."

Inoichi menepuk kepala putrinya dengan lembut. "Sesulit itukah?"

Ayahnya, mungkin tahu bahwa ia dulu memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Sasuke. Ia menangis selama berhari-hari ketika Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Ayahnya telah melihat seberapa rapuh dan patah hati dirinya dulu. Ia tidak mau makan, tidak keluar dari kamarnya, dan bahkan menolak diajak bicara.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak sulit, kok. Hanya saja aku lelah menjadi terlalu serius. Itu bukan gayaku," katanya. Setidaknya, ia tidak mau menyusahkan ayahnya kali ini.

"Kalau kau merasa kesusahan, kau bisa meminta untuk digan—,"

"Aku seorang kunoichi, tou-chan. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Ino tersenyum lebar. Inoichi mengangguk, tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa putrinya sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari yang ia kira. Keduanya kembali fokus dalam kegiatan mereka menutup toko. Ketika Ino selesai mengangkut pot bunga yang terakhir ke dalam, ia akhirnya membuka suara, "Tou-chan."

"Ya?" Inoichi menyahut.

"Apakah mungkin ada jutsu untuk pergi ke masa lalu?"

"Hm… mungkin saja," ujar Inoichi, membuat Ino dengan terkejut membalikkan badan menghadap ke ayahnya. "... tapi tou-chan belum pernah mendengar jutsu seperti itu sebelumnya." Tubuh Ino kembali rileks.

Sudah pasti Sasuke hanya melantur.

"Tapi, hime," Inoichi memanggil Ino. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, asal kau tahu," sambung ayahnya.

Ino tersenyum, mengangguk.

Sudah pukul 8 malam ketika Ino selesai memakan makan malamnya dan mandi. Ia tidak biasanya makan malam karena dietnya, tapi hari ini adalah pengecualian. Ia butuh bahan bakar untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Tekanan mental yang ia dapatkan, mampu membakar lemaknya dengan cepat dan hal itu yang menyebabkan tubuhnya menjadi lemas sore tadi.

Ia memasuki ruangan Sasuke dengan tenang, seolah kejadian tadi sore tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Sasuke masih berada di posisi yang sama, makanan di atas mejanya belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

Ino duduk di kursinya. "Kau butuh makan jika tidak ingin mati, Sasuke."

Sasuke memberikannya senyuman. "Kau lebih ramah sekarang, Ino."

"Aku masih temanmu." Ino mengutarakan fakta. Ia masih menganggap Sasuke teman.

Masih mempertahankan senyumnya, Sasuke memegang pelipisnya dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya. Sadar dengan gerakan yang ia buat, Sasuke segera menurunkan tangannya, membiarkannya bergelantungan. Ino tidak melewatkan hal ini.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman."

"Tidak juga."

Ino yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran pria itu. Jelas Sasuke merasakan sesuatu. Gugup? Tidak sabar? Gelisah?

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan jutsumu?" Sasuke bertanya. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa ia tidak percaya Sasuke masih bermain-main tentang ini.

"Tidak ada teknik semacam itu, Sasuke."

"Ada, Ino. Kau hanya belum mengetahuinya."

Ino menggeser meja yang memisahkan mereka dengan sedikit dorongan. Ia mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Sasuke sehingga lutut mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Sasuke menatap ke dalam mata biru Ino dengan intens. "Karena aku pernah melihatmu melakukannya."

Ino masih mempertahankan tatapan mereka. "Melihat?"

"3 tahun lalu. Sebelum aku meninggalkan Konoha. Kau menggunakan jurus itu."

Ino mengangkat kaki kirinya kemudian meletakkannya di atas kakinya yang lain. "Jadi, maksudmu aku menggunakan jurus itu dan kembali ke 3 tahun yang lalu?"

"Hn."

Seriously? Apakah Ino akan mempercayai pria ini?

"Coba saja."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu keberadaan jutsu itu sebelum kau mengatakannya padaku, Sasuke."

"Coba saja, Ino." Sasuke nampak serius lagi.

Baik, Ino akan ikut bermain dengan pria ini. Lagipula ia masih memiliki beberapa jam untuk mengorek informasi dari Sasuke. "Baiklah." Ino berdiri dari kursinya, memegang dagu Sasuke dengan salah satu tangannya. Kemudian kedua tangannya naik, memegang sisi wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak dipungkiri, mata hitam Sasuke selalu dapat membuatnya terkesima.

Sasuke menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Apakah pria ini berpikir ia benar-benar bisa melakukan jutsu itu?

Ino tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri alis hitam Sasuke. Sangat lembut, mungkin begini rasanya jika ia menyentuh rambut pria itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak naik, dengan berani menyentuh rambut hitam itu dengan jari-jarinya. Sesuai dugaan, sangat lembut. Ia tidak akan pernah lelah membelainya. Tangan kirinya bergerak, menyentuh hidung mancung itu. Jari teluntuknya menarik garis vertikal mengikuti bentuk hidungnya. Kemudian jarinya sampai di bibir merah Sasuke. Jika saja, ia diberikan satu kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir ini, ia tidak akan melewatkannya.

Jika saja, posisi Sasuke bukan sebagai semi ancaman, mungkin ia akan mencuri ciuman dari pria itu?

Jika saja Sasuke tidak meninggalkan desa saat itu. Mungkin ia akan berkali-kali mencoba mencium Sasuke dan ditolak berkali-kali juga.

Apa yang dirasakan pria itu dulu ketika meninggalkan desa dan teman-temannya? Meninggalkan Naruto? Apakah Sasuke merasa sedih? Apakah dia… menyesal?

Ino ingin sekali tahu, sangat ingin… ia ingin mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Ia ingin _merasakan_ apa yang dirasakan Sasuke dan memberikannya kenyamanan sehingga Sasuke tidak merasa kesepian.

Ino memejamkan matanya.

"Bisakah aku… memahami perasaanmu?" bisiknya.

Dan tiba-tiba, ia tidak merasakan Sasuke di bawah jemarinya. Ia dapat merasakan angin berhembus dengan manis di wajahnya dan sinar matahari dengan hangat menghampiri kulitnya. Ino membuka kedua matanya, menemukan dirinya berada di hamparan rumput yang sangat dikenalinya. Di desa Konoha. Dimana sungai mengalir salah satu sisi.

Ino menemukan Sasuke. Sasuke 3 tahun yang lalu. Bocah itu berbaring di hamparan rumput, memejamkan matanya.

Ino berjalan mendekat, dan Sasuke membuka matanya dengan siaga. Mata mereka bertemu. Ino merindukan mata itu, tatapan itu. Dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Ino?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Bocah itu mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Ino merasa panik, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jika saja, ia benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu, tidakkah berbahaya jika ia membiarkan orang lain tahu?

"Aku bukan Ino. Tapi aku kenalannya, err, sepupunya. Yamanaka… Sakura?" katanya tidak yakin.

Sasuke memandangannya aneh. Oh, Ino lupa bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa diajak bicara dengan mudah. _Cih, dasar keras kepala_, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak biasanya berbicara dengan orang asing," kata Sasuke. "Tapi hari ini aku membuat pengecualian."

Ino tertawa. Sasuke yang dulu memang sudah begini angkuh? Astaga, apakah keangkuhannya sudah mendarah daging?

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Sakura-san?"

Ino berhenti tertawa. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Sakura. Di detik berikutnya, ia tersadar dan memaki dirinya dalam hati. "Aku tidak tertawa."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kau jelas tertawa."

Ino duduk di pinggir Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akui aku tertawa tadi."

Sasuke cemberut. "Dan aku bertanya kenapa kau tertawa."

Ino tersenyum dengan manis ke arah Sasuke. "Karena kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

Dirimu di masa depan, lanjut Ino.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke berkata, "Seseorang yang keren pastinya."

Ino mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, menjatuhkan diri di hamparan rumput dan melihat ke langit biru yang sangat cerah. "Ia sangat mirip denganmu, tetapi sangat berbeda juga."

Sasuke memandang ke arahnya dengan curiga. "Apa yang membedakan kami?"

Ino menoleh menatap wajah polos itu. "Ia dikuasai oleh keinginan untuk balas dendam."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyuman angkuhnya. "Apa dia berhasil?"

"Berhasil?"

"Balas dendam."

Ino tersenyum miris. "Kurasa dia berhasil."

Sasuke ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Ino. "Akhir yang buruk?" tanyanya.

Ino menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap dalam mata itu. Matanya bergerak menuju rambut Sasuke. Akankah kelembutannya masih sama? Atau lebih lembut?

"Tidak juga," bisik Ino.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Bagus untuknya kalau begitu."

Ino tanpa sadar menyentuh rambut hitam itu dengan jari-jarinya. Kelembutannya sama persis dengan rambut Sasuke yang beberapa saat sebelumnya ia sentuh. Sasuke masih Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke. Seseorang seharusnya puas jika tujuannya telah tercapai, bukan? Orang yang kukenal, telah berhasil mencapai tujuannya, tetapi ia belum merasa puas."

"Sederhana," kata Sasuke. "Antara ia sudah memiliki tujuan baru, atau tujuan aslinya belum tercapai."

Ino membelalakkan matanya. "Tujuan asli?"

"Mungkin saja tujuan yang kau bilang telah tercapai itu hanya bagian dari tujuannya." Sasuke memandang langit, merasakan angina berhembus di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata. "Mungkin bukan balas dendam tujuan akhirnya."

Ino menghela napasnya. Tujuan akhir Sasuke yang sebenarnya, apakah ia bisa mengetahuinya? Akankah Sasuke memberitahunya dengan jujur?

"Sakura-san…" Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hm?" Ino merespon.

"Balas dendam yang dilakukan kenalanmu itu… ia tidak merasa kesepian setelah melakukannya, bukan?"

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke membuka matanya, tersenyum dengan tulus ke arah Ino untuk yang pertama kali. "Dia tidak mungkin kesepian karena ada kau di sampingnya."

Ino tersenyum lagi. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada sikunya, bergerak mendekat ke bocah itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan penuh perasaan. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan terkejut. Pipinya berubah warna menjadi pink dan ia membatu. Ino tidak menyangka akan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Ia merasa sangat beruntung telah melihat ekspresi itu.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan cepat, menyembunyikan pipinya yang kini telah berubah merah. "J-jangan salah sangka, bukan karena kau cantik, tapi karena ini pertama kalinya ada wanita dewasa yang menciumku."

Ino tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Berkat _Time Jumping Technicque_, aku bisa melihat ekspresi langka ini."

Kemudian semua berubah gelap.

Ino kembali bisa merasakan sesuatu di bawah jemarinya. Ia langsung mengenali kelembutan itu. Rambut Sasuke. Ino tersenyum, membuka matanya. Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Ino.

"Hai, Yamanaka Sakura," sapanya.

Ino merasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dan Sasuke dengan lembut memegang punggungnya dengan satu tangan, menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Tangannya yang lain mengelus rambut pirang Ino, mencoba memberinya ketenangan. "Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan semudah itu? Terlebih kau memilih nama Sakura dari sekian banyak nama."

Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, menangis dengan keras. Ia merasa sangat kasihan dengan Sasuke, begitu menderita selama ini. Tanpa membagi bebannya kepada siapa pun. Pasti sangat berat dan kesepian. Sasuke menepuk punggung Ino, berusaha menghentikan isak tangis wanita itu. Ia membisikkan kata-kata seperti 'tidak apa' dan 'kau baik-baik saja'. Ketika tangisnya mereda, Sasuke menjauhkan wajah Ino dari tubuhnya, menatap iris _aquamarine_ itu dengan lembut, kemudian seolah bagai mimpi, Sasuke menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang polos dengan keinginan untuk membagi perasaan. Ino menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan sebagai balasan, ia menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam ciumannya.

Ketika ciuman mereka telah usai, dan mereka berpandang-pandangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, wajah Ino berubah merah. Namun Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ciuman pertamaku," bisik Ino malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau tahu ciuman pertamaku adalah dengan Naruto."

Ino tertawa. "Aku tahu."

Mereka tetap berada dalam posisi mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ino melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu, jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 12. Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. "Kau harus makan, Sasuke-kun," kata Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga. "Akhirnya _Sasuke-kun_."

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kita masih harus bicara setelah ini."

Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih telah membaca **Until Down** Chapter 2. Cerita ini(idenya) sudah sangat lama ada di kepalaku, sudah sekitar 4 tahun mungkin(?), tapi gak pernah terealisasi dalam bentuk tulisan. Dan sekarang jadi. Aku merasa bangga dan senang bisa melakukan ini, meskipun banyak kekurangan di dalamnya karena sejujurannya ini ditulis secara spontan. Aku harap kalian bisa memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun, dan jangan lupa menuliskan perasaan kalian di kolom reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Until Dawn**

(part 3)

By Itou kyuu-chan

3-shot

Semi canon, SasuIno

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Saat jarum jam mengarah ke angka 12 lebih, Sasuke telah menghabiskan makanannya dan duduk manis di kursinya. Ino, yang duduk di kursinya sendiri, memandang Sasuke dengan gaya yang Ino kira tidak akan ia lakukan lagi. Wajahnya bertumpu di kedua tangannya dan sikunya menempel di meja. Ia melirik sekilas ke jendela kecil berjeruji di sebelah timur ruangan. Tanpa melihat jam, ia akan tahu jika fajar tiba nanti.

"Sasuke-kun…," panggil Ino.

"Hn?"

"Apa tujuan aslimu?" Tanya Ino terus terang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kau bilang," ucap Ino perlahan. "… alasanmu sebagai pertimbangan adalah jutsu-ku. Kenapa?"

Sasuke memandang kosong ke arah Ino. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang tidak bisa Ino tebak. Ino kira pria itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi kemudian terdengar sebuah bisikan yang keluar dari bibir manis pria itu. "Untuk kembali ke masa lalu."

"_Kau_ ingin kembali ke masa lalu?" Ino tidak menyembunyikan nada tidak percayanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu jika itu memungkinkan untuk membawa Sasuke ikut bersamanya ke masa lalu. Ia bahkan tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilakukan sebelumnya. Ia hanya berpikir, juga _merasakan_, serta memegang kepala Sasuke dengan segenap perasaan, mengalirkan sedikit chakra dan tiba-tiba jutsunya berhasil begitu saja. Itu lebih pada ketidaksengajaan.

"Aku _harus_ menanyakan sesuatu pada ibuku."

Ino paham pertanyaan yang dimaksud Sasuke bukan pertanyaan biasa. Ini seperti masalah hidup dan mati bagi Sasuke. Dan Ino yakin mengenai pertimbangan penghancuran Konoha, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu pasti akan sangat berpengaruh. Mungkin pria itu akan menceritakan tentang Itachi—meskipun Ino tidak setuju karena ini bisa saja mengubah sejarah—dan kemudian bertanya apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ino menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian pria itu, dan berhasil. Sasuke melihat ke arahnya sekarang.

"Aku akan mencobanya," kata Ino lembut dan mata Sasuke memancarkan sedikit kesenangan. "Kita masih punya sekitar 4 jam sebelum fajar. Setelah itu, kau sudah tidak berada di bawah pengawasanku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Mungkin setelah Ino, mereka akan mengirim Aoba untuk mengumpulkan informasi dari Sasuke, jika Ino tidak segera melaporkan apa yang didapatkan dari Sasuke.

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian Sasuke mengikutinya. Tangan pria itu dengan sendirinya terangkat, membingkai wajah cantik Ino dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Mereka saling mendukung, memberikan masing-masing kekuatan.

Jika bukan dirinya yang bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke, Ino berharap ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, bisa melakukan hal itu.

_Tolong_.

_Tolonglah…_

Ino membuka matanya. Terkejut. Ia tidak berpikir ia benar-benar dapat melakukannya.

Ia sekarang berada di depan kediaman Uchiha. Tempat ini jauh berbeda dari yang diingatnya, tidak ada _police line_ di sepanjang bangunan dan masih kelihatan begitu hidup. Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Bahkan ia berhasil membawa pria Uchiha itu bersamanya. Ino berjalan mendekat, menyentuh tangan Sasuke dengan hati-hati. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melirik ke sekeliling, kemudian menatap Ino. Ada sedikit keterkejutan, tapi Ino bisa melihat pria itu memiliki keyakinan bahwa Ino bisa melakukan hal ini. Sasuke percaya padanya. Pandangan Sasuke langsung tertuju ke arah dimana rumahnya berada. Ia kembali melihat Ino, memberikannya tatapan lembut sebelum menggandeng tangan feminin itu masuk ke dalam. Di halaman depan rumah, Ino bisa melihat orang-orangan dari kayu yang digunakan sebagai sasaran latihan melempar kunai. Dilihat dari kerusakannya, mereka pasti suka sekali berlatih.

"Di jam-jam ini, aku dan Itachi sedang berlatih. Dan otou-sama sedang berada di rumah utama klan Uchiha," kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

Ino diam mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Gerakan Sasuke sangat lambat dari yang biasanya namun Ino mengerti melakukan hal ini pasti sungguh berat bagi Sasuke. Tetap saja, Ino tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, memberitahu secara tidak langsung bahwa ia ada disini bersamanya. Mereka berjalan lebih jauh hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang Ino sadari merupakan dapur, dimana seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Uchiha Mikoto.

Ia menggumamkan sebuah _lullaby_ dengan riang dan tanpa beban. Suaranya begitu lembut, enak didengar. Ino dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke mulai gemetaran di sampingnya. Pria itu mendadak menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu untuk bersembunyi ketika Mikoto berkata, "Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke mengeraskan dagunya, berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis. Ia menatap Ino, dan Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dengan penuh pengertian. Sasuke berjalan masuk kembali ke ruangan itu, menghadapi ibunya yang kini memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Apa itu kau, Sasu-chan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tanpa ragu, ia menarik ibunya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, membiarkan dirinya menangis di pundak kecil milik ibunya. Mikoto tersenyum, menepuk pundak putra keduanya dengan sangat lembut. "Kau pasti telah melewati begitu banyak hal," bisiknya. Mendengar ucapan Mikoto dari ruangan samping, Ino menyadari bahwa apapun yang Sasuke katakan tidak akan membuat Mikoto mengubah sejarah. Orang semacam itulah Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Memeluk ibunya dengan lebih erat.

"Kau sangat merindukan aku pastinya?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Pasti sudah lama sekali semenjak aku tidak berada di sisimu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum. "Kau kuat, Sasu-chan. Kau kuat dan aku sangat bangga padamu."

"Aku…," Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Hm?"

"… sangat rindu."

Mikoto tertawa lagi. "Sst… aku mengerti, Sasu-chan. Tidak apa, aku di sini."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, mengelap sisa air mata dengan lengan bajunya. Ia menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan sendu. "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar," katanya pelan. "Maukah okaa-sama memaafkan aku?"

Mikoto menepuk kepala Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Orang tua akan selalu memaafkan apapun kesalahan anaknya."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. "Apakah ini hanya berlaku untukku atau berlaku juga untuk aniki?"

"Tentu saja berlaku untuk kalian berdua!" Mikoto mengacak rambut putra keduanya itu.

"Aku percaya pada okaa-sama, berjanjilah untuk selalu memaafkan aniki," bisik Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan mata, merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Mikoto di kepalanya. Rasanya sangat aneh dan familier di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi ia sangat menyukainya.

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu, Sasu-chan?" Mikoto membuat Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum kepada ibunya yang terlihat sangat cantik. Rambut hitamnya diikat dalam sebuah kunciran, dan beberapa untaian rambutnya terjatuh membingkai wajah putihnya. Ada sedikit kerutan samar di bawah matanya, tapi Sasuke merasa kerutan itu justru semakin membuat Mikoto terlihat cantik. Sasuke menatap ibunya dalam waktu yang sangat lama sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu."

Ino merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu. Akankah pertanyaannya mirip dengan apa yang dipikirkan Ino?

"Haruskah aku menghancurkan Konoha atau tidak?" Sasuke bertanya begitu saja, membuat Ino terkejut bukan main dan refleks memasukin ruangan, menampakkan diri di depan ibu-anak itu secara tidak sengaja. Mikoto melihat ke arah Ino, mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, kemudian menampilkan senyum. "Ino-chan, kan?"

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Ino hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam, meminta penjelasan dari pria itu. Tapi Sasuke hanya memberinya tatapan sekilas, sebelum kemudian kembali terfokus pada ibunya.

Mikoto menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Keputusan besar seperti itu… tahu atau tidak alasannya, okaa-sama tidak akan berani memberikan jawaban," katanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Meskipun desa ini telah berbuat kejam pada kita?"

Mikoto menggeleng. "Jika memang pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk okaa-sama. Okaa-sama akan menolak. Tapi pertanyaan itu ditujukan untukmu, Sasu-chan. Menghancurkan Konoha atau justru mengabdi padanya, adalah dirimu yang menjalankan, bukan okaa-sama."

Sasuke memegang kedua pundak ibunya yang kecil. "Apa okaa-sama benar-benar tidak berpikir Konoha akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kejam?"

Mikoto memegang tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya, menggenggam erat. "Jika itu okaa-sama, meskipun Konoha telah melakukan sesuatu yang kejam, Konoha juga telah melakukan banyak kebaikan untuk okaa-sama. Di sinilah tempat dimana okaa-sama tumbuh, bermain, bertemu teman-teman yang baik, bertemu ayahmu…" Mikoto menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke. "… tempat dimana kau dan Itachi lahir dan bertumbuh. Konoha sangat penting bagi okaa-sama."

"Tapi bagimu, Sasuke…" Mikoto memberi jeda. "Bagaimana Konoha bagimu? Itulah yang harus kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Jika kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, kau pasti tahu apakah Konoha layak untuk dihancurkan atau tidak."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jalan hidupmu, kau yang tentukan sendiri, Sasuke-chan. Kau masih anakku, tapi kau juga seorang pria sekarang."

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke memeluk Mikoto sekali lagi. Merasakan kehangan dan menyimpannya baik-baik. "Terima kasih, okaa-sama."

Mikoto memandang ke arah Ino. "Jaga Sasuke baik-baik ya, Ino-chan."

Ino tersenyum sebaik yang ia bisa, mengangguk.

Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Mikoto cukup lama sebelum membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap Ino. Sasuke memberinya sebuah anggukan kecil. Ino memejamkan matanya, membiarkan penglihatan indah di depannya perlahan memudar dalam kegelapan.

Ketika Ino membuka matanya kembali, ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela kecil di ruangan itu, memandang keluar sana. Cahaya matahari perlahan mulai muncul, memberikan sedikit penerangan pada desa Konoha tercinta. Ino terpukau, tidak menyangka bahwa pemandangan di depannya benar-benar indah juga dapat membuat perasaannya nyaman. Warna yang terbentuk yang tidak dapat terdeskripsikan itu semakin nampak jelas di balik sosok Sasuke. Pria yang masih disukainya.

Ino berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu berbisik, "Fajar."

Tidak menengok ke arah Sasuke, Ino berkata, "Tujuanmu sebenarnya, bukan bertanya pada Mikoto-san karena kau bimbang."

Sasuke menatap ke arahnya namun Ino tidak bergeming, pandangannya masih tetap tertuju pada matahari terbit. "Dari awal, kau sudah memutuskan tentang keputusanmu."

Ino menghadap ke arahnya, melihat senyuman menawan Sasuke. "Kau berhasil menebaknya."

Ino tidak membalas senyuman itu. "Tujuanmu… adalah sepenuhnya untuk bertemu dengan Mikoto-san."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tujuan yang kubuat begitu aku melihatmu 3 tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke menyelipkan helaian rambut pirang Ino ke belakang telinga wanita itu, membelai pipi lembut Ino dengan ibu jarinya. "Bisa melihatnya sekali lagi. Berbicara kepadanya… bahkan memeluknya. Itulah tujuan akhirku."

Ino merasa matanya memanas. "Apa kau puas sekarang?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino panik. "Apa ada sesuatu yang belum tersampaikan pada Mikoto-san?"

Sasuke tertawa untuk yang pertama kalinya, tawa yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, Ino."

Ino mengangkat alisnya.

"Antara ada tujuan baru atau tujuan asli yang belum tercapai."

Ino terlihat sedikit bingung. "Kau punya tujuan baru, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Ino, menatap kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu dalam-dalam. "Aku harus mengembalikan klanku."

Ino membuka mulutnya, terkejut. Sasuke melirik mulut Ino yang sedikit terbuka, tersenyum. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Bukankah seharusnya kau membantuku mencapainya?"

Ino membelalakkan kedua matanya. Pipinya perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah dan telinganya memanas. Ia berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke namun pria itu menahan tubuhnya tetap di tempat. Jangtung Ino berdegup dengan sangat cepat, paling cepat seumur hidupnya. Sasuke tersenyum nakal.

"Jaga Sasuke baik-baik ya, Ino-_chan_," ucapnya meniru Mikoto.

Dan awal yang baru telah muncul.

…

**THE END.**

…

**Author's Note:**

_I feel great_. Cerita ini telah terselesaikan dan aku begitu bangga

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca dan memberikan dukungan untuk cerita **Until Dawn**. _And special thanks_ buat **Lazyper** yang udah memberikan dukungan di sana-sini, aku terharu pokoknya.

Aku seneng banget karena aku baru bener-bener sadar kalau aku akhirnya menulis fic SasuIno, fic dengan pasangan yang aku impiin dulu, dan bisa langsung selesai meskipun chapternya pendek. Tapi aku berharap perasaan dari cerita ini tersampaikan. Kedepannya, aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi. _Thankyou very much!_


End file.
